


A Tiny Problem

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Incest, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tiny Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Sans wakes up to find his world a... little... different.Papyrus finds he doesn't mind all that much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muskka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Muskka).



                Sans woke up feeling strange. He figured it was because of all the ketchup he drank last night, but something also felt really... off.

                He opened his eyes and his room felt... More empty? His trash tornado sounded a little louder, too.

                "Maybe more stuff got caught up in it?" he murmured. He rolled over, expecting to mostly roll onto the floor, but his mattress didn't end. "What the-?"

                Sans took a look around, then took a look at himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Papyrus didn't hear Sans scream in horror. He was busy making breakfast for them and had just put both steaming plates of spaghetti down when he heard a soft _*pop!*_

                "Nyeh? What was that?" Papyrus murmured.

                "Papyrus!"

                "Sans?" Papyrus looked to the door, but there was no sign of his brother. "Are you trying to trick me?"

                "Over here!"

                Papyrus looked over at the table and jumping up and down on the surface, waving his arms, was Sans.

                Papyrus would have of course scolded his brother for jumping on the table, even in his socks, but the fact that he was but a few inches tall took precedence.

                "I have a, heh, little problem, bro," Sans said, giving his brother a sheepish grin.

                Papyrus' jaw dropped. He slowly sank onto his knees, his gloves hands gripping the edge of the table as he lowered his face as if eyeing the surface, and stared at Sans.

                "Brother? What happened?" Papyrus murmured after a moment, voice full of awe and fear.

                "I wish I knew," Sans said, sitting on the edge of the plate closest to Papyrus. "I woke up, noticed something was weird, I tried to get out of bed, but if I kept trying you'd have to put butter on me cause I was on a roll."

                Papyrus' eye twitched at the pun. "How are we going to change you back?"

                "If I knew, I would have done it."

                "Fair point."

                The two were quiet for a little while. Papyrus then reached over to poke at Sans.

                "Hey!" Sans protested.

                "You are so tiny," Papyrus murmured, taking another poke at Sans, which made him stand up and grumble. "You're so cute!"

                A blue blush found its way to Sans' face and he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

                "Yeah, yeah, I'm adorable," Sans muttered. "I dunno, maybe we should see Alphys, I know she's been busy but- hey!"

                Papyrus had stood and picked up Sans by the hood of his jacket.

                "Before we do anything, we are still going to have a nice breakfast," Papyrus said. "Erm, will you still be able to eat my wonderful spaghetti?"

                "Sure bro," Sans said. "Though I think one noodle may be enough to fill me up."

                Papyrus seemed pleased at this and the two ate their breakfast. Sans was quite right, it seemed only a few bites on one spaghetti noodle was enough to fill him up, and Papyrus couldn't help staring at him the entire time. It wasn't everyday your brother was barely the size of your own hand.

                Papyrus cleaned up quickly, then gently took his brother into his hands.

                "I guess you will have to accompany me as I do the chores," Papyrus said, picking up Sans again and placing him on his shoulder.

                "Might be safer to just leave me in my room, or on the couch," Sans said, finding a bit of challenge in keeping himself from slipping on Papyrus' battle body.

                "I would feel much better knowing you are safe," Papyrus said insistently. "Take off your socks."

                Papyrus held up a hand for Sans to drop his socks into.

                "Not sure how much that will help," Sans murmured, but leaning a hand against his neck and doing what he was told.

                The teeny tiny pieces of white cotton landed in Papyrus' palm. He studied them as Sans tried keeping his balance (it was much easier now), and narrowed his eyes at them.

                "So tiny," he murmured.

                "What are you going to do with them?" Sans asked, still leaning a hand against Papyrus' neck.

                "Wash them, of course!"

                Sans chuckled and found a way to sit comfortably and safely as Papyrus went about doing his chores. They chatted, Sans made some puns and jokes that made his brother groan, and Sans had to admire how quick and efficient Papyrus was at his tasks; indeed, all of the chores were finished and it was just barely noon.

                "So what do we do now?" Sans asked as they munched on some more spaghetti for lunch.

                "I suppose I can take the rest of the afternoon off," Papyrus said with a small sigh. "I can't very well bring you with me to Undyne's."

                "I would definitely appreciate that you didn't," Sans said, imagining that the fish monster would spend more time laughing than teaching Papyrus.

                "And, well, I would like to just spend some time with you. I cannot remember the last time we both had time off like this."

                Sans grinned. "That sounds like a plan."

                "By the way, how long do you suppose you'll be like this?"

                "Your guess is as good as mine.”

                It was then that Sans noticed that Papyrus was looking at him quite intensely. Before he could ask, Papyrus got up and cleaned up their lunch.

                “Is there anything that you want, Sans?” Papyrus asked.

                “I could go for a drop of ketchup,” Sans grinned at him.

                Papyrus gave him an odd look, seeming to consider the request, then he nodded and stood. He took his gloves off before going to their refrigerator. When Papyrus returned, Sans was a little surprised when Papyrus put his hand down. A few drops of ketchup were on his fingers. Sans looked up at him.

                “Come on, let’s go sit in the living room,” Papyrus said.

                Sans still tilted his head, glancing from the ketchup to his brother’s smiling face. He shrugged, climbing into his palm.

                “Why didn’t you just put it on a spoon or something?” Sans asked as they went.

                Papyrus sat carefully on the couch to not jostle Sans too much. “This seemed easier.”

                Sans moved to Papyrus’ pinky, glancing at Papyrus as if asking for permission, and when he got a small nod and an encouraging smile in return, he leaned down and started licking at the drop of ketchup. Papyrus relaxed into the couch and watched the tiny Sans cleaning his finger of ketchup. Sans was very aware that Papyrus was watching, so he started to slow down as he became a little shyer.

                “How is it, Sans?” Papyrus asked, his voice changing to a lower tone.

                “It’s good,” Sans said. A bit of ketchup was left, but he was hesitant to actually start licking Papyrus’ phalanges.

                “Don’t leave a mess,” Papyrus prompted him.

                “Erm, ok, can I get a tissue or something?” Sans asked, feeling his whole body beginning to heat up.

                “You are doing just fine with what you have.”

                Sans nearly gasped. He never remembered hearing that tone from Papyrus before, and oddly enough, he was having a difficult time with the thought of being disobedient.

                He maintained eye contact with Papyrus as best he could as he leaned down to lick the remainder of the ketchup from Papyrus’ little finger.

                “See? You actually can clean just fine,” Papyrus nearly purred. “Now, the others?”

                Sans let out a gasp of surprise when Papyrus moved his fingers so they acted like a platform for Sans. He gripped around Papyrus’ index finger to keep himself steady as he began to lick at the other drop of ketchup. His thumb moved over to gently rub Sans’ skull.

                “You’re doing so well,” Papyrus murmured.

                Sans hummed in pleasure at the praise, licking up the ketchup and giving some special attention to the bones as he cleaned them off. Papyrus let out a pleased sigh as Sans finished cleaning.

                “Very good, brother,” Papyrus murmured. He brought his other hand up to pet Sans on the top of his head.

                A small voice in the back of Sans’ head told him that he should be insulted, but another sharply told it to shut up. Sans nuzzle the side of Papyrus’ fingers.

                “Since you did so well, I believe you are deserving of a reward.”

                Papyrus carefully pinched at the back of Sans’ jacket and pulled, Sans’ arms straightened to let the jacket slip off. He set it aside and cradled Sans in both hands again, his thumbs rubbing him gently all over.

                “Ahh, Pap,” Sans groaned, squirming underneath the fingers.

                “Shh, relax, Sans,” Papyrus murmured, pressing a little harder, pushing his shirt up a bit.

                Sans panted, suddenly feeling helplessly aroused. He thought he should probably put a stop to it all, but he couldn’t get much more out other than breathy moans.

                “You’re so cute,” Papyrus said with a smile. “Especially when you blush and make those noises.”

                “D-don’t say that,” Sans whined, trying to move away from the touches.

                “Hmm, you’re awfully squirmy,” Papyrus said with a small sigh. “Also, you are a bit too tiny to have fun… Unless…”

                His fingers slowed, giving Sans a moment to clear his head. Sans sat up in Papyrus’ palms.

                “Papyrus, what do you think you’re do-ahhh!”

                Sans cried out, arching his back when something slippery came up the back of his shirt and started caressing his spine. Something wrapped around the lower part of his spine at the same time something wrapped around his neck and both pulled back, pinning Sans to Papyrus’ palm. Sans cracked an eye open to find Papyrus’ magic swirling a little in his eyes.

                “Wha- why- Pap-!” Sans gasped as the summoned little tentacles rubbed and caressed his spine and neck.

                “Mmm, that feels nice for me, too,” Papyrus murmured, leaning down a little, wishing he could nuzzle his brother, but instead he settled for letting his tongue out and licking at the bottom of Sans’ ribcage. Sans arched up into the wet heat with a needy moan.

                Sans writhed, whimpering as he tried to push himself up with his arms, he tried to push Papyrus and his magic away.

                “T-t-too much,” he stammered

                “Nyeh heh heh, I disagree, brother,” Papyrus snickered. “I think it’s not enough.”

                Sans felt the tentacles wrapping around his wrists and ankles, and soon he had lost his ability to move. He knew all he had to do was tell Papyrus to stop, he knew his brother wouldn’t take advantage of him like this… would he?

                “N-no, Papyrus,” Sans whined, sounding a lot more pathetic than he wanted.

                “Brother?” a look of concern crossed Papyrus’ face and he started pulling the tentacles back. “Oh, Sans, I, I’m sorry, I thought that…”

                “Heh, no, no bro, it’s okay,” Sans said, taking a deep breath. “I don’t know what came over me,” he blushed and looked away. “Really, Papyrus, please don’t stop.”

                Papyrus seemed hesitant now. “What if you really do want to stop?” he asked.

                “I’ll say ‘reset.’ Promise.”

                Papyrus nodded. “Okay,” then the more confident smile returned. “I must admit that I would have been very disappointed if you meant it.”

                Sans wanted to come up with a pun, but the tentacles seemed to double their efforts at rendering him a quivering puddle in Papyrus’ hands. He barely felt his shorts being slipped off, the warm magic rubbing into his bones and making his head spin. Sans let out a particularly loud cry when a tentacle wrapped around his cock. When the hell did he form that?

                He looked up and noticed that Papyrus had shifted as well; Sans was lying in one of his hands, Papyrus was now leaning into the corner of the couch, his shorts pulled down and his free hand was wrapped around his own cock, stroking it gently.

                “Mmm, this feels so good, Sans,” Papyrus breathed. “Do you feel good, too?”

                Sans could barely nod, his tongue dribbling saliva down from the side of his mouth. He tried moving his body into the touches, but the tentacles held fast.

                Papyrus stroked himself a little faster as he watched Sans struggle. “That’s right, Sans, I can’t make you clean up, but I will make you feel so good.”

                “P-P-Papyrus,” Sans groaned. “P-please…”

                “Begging already?” Papyrus said teasingly. “Whatever could you want, brother?”

                He slowed the tentacles movements, but only just enough to let Sans gather enough of his senses to answer.

                “Please, Papyrus, I’m so close,” he murmured, squirming against his bonds.

                “N-not yet,” Papyrus said, increasing the pressure and speed which he pleasured himself with.

                Sans nearly choked on a desperate moan; the sensations taking over his body was too much, driving him crazy but not enough to actually drive him over the edge. The tentacles burned and electrified wherever they touched, he tried to squirm away and press up more against them at the same time, the one wrapped around his cock felt slick, one tentacle teasing the slit and almost experimentally dipping into the hole.

                “Ahh, S-sans,” Papyrus moaned as he came, his cum spilling out over his hand.

                Sans groaned at the sound of Papyrus reaching his climax; he always loved the noises his brother made, and he didn’t like it any less but it brought him to the edge of pain - he was so damn close!

                Papyrus smiled down at his brother writhing in his palm, watching for a moment as his magic continued to tease his brother and keep him on the brink. All at once he dismissed the magical appendages, only keeping the ones that bound Sans to his hand. Before Sans could let loose a scream of protest, Papyrus leaned down and licked him gently between his legs, swirling his tongue around Sans’ magic.

                Sans howled as he came; it was sudden and it was like turning a tsunami loose. Papyrus continued to lick him, cleaning his cum as it came out, coaxing as much out that Sans’ body was willing to give. Sans’ voce finally faded and he dropped back against Papyrus’ palm, breathing hard, barely able to keep his eyes even slightly open, fighting off the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness.

                Papyrus smiled down at the tiny skeleton in his hand, bringing the other up again to hold him, caressing him gently, snickering a little at the way Sans twitched at the contact.

                “You must be quite sensitive,” Papyrus murmured.

                Sans opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out, so he nodded.

                “Mmmm, I enjoyed myself as well,” Papyrus leaned down to rub his cheekbone against Sans carefully. Sans sighed at the contact, trying to lift a hand to touch him in return, but he was just too spent. “I think a nap is in order.”

                Papyrus shifted to lie on the couch, reaching up to loosen his scarf and drape it across his chest. He carefully settled Sans on top of it and pulled up a corner to cover him. He put his hand close by and Sans cuddled into it, wrapping an arm around a finger.

                “I love you, Papyrus,” Sans said in a sigh as he finally let himself pass out.

                Papyrus chuckled. “I know, I am the Great Papyrus after all,” he said. He brought up his other hand, kissing the tip of his finger before gently pressing it to Sans’ skull. “I love you too, Sans.”

 


End file.
